


شم اليسمينة

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Based off the Mashrou' Leila song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: God, I wish I'd never let you go





	شم اليسمينة

Sebastian hadn’t ever felt like he was meant for serious relationships. Not _yet_ , at least. He’s still young, his face still youthful enough that even his best fake ID’s earn him inquisitive looks in bars. He’s having _fun_ , just being a teenager, enjoying a steady rotation of pretty boys who blush at his attentions, enjoying handsome men with shiny credit cards who buy him pretty things.

 

He likes this. Likes enjoying things when they’re fun, likes leaving when they’re not. There’s no pressure, no stress. Just him, and flashing lights, and a trail of people left in his wake.

 

Then Julian Larson enters his life, and everything goes upside-down.

 

Julian’s _beautiful_ , with his secret smiles and his shining eyes, with his hands that fit so perfectly in Sebastian’s own and his lips that taste like coffee and macarons and fresh promises. 

 

Julian’s beautiful, and Sebastian’s in love from the very moment Julian’s lips brush against his.

 

It’s too soon, and too rash, and he’s too young to want someone so badly it _hurts_ , especially a boy he only just met, a boy who lives a whole world away.

 

Still, Sebastian lets Julian Larson drag him through the streets of Paris. Lets this bright, beautiful boy show him the things he’s seen a thousand times before, pretends to stare up at the Eiffel Tower and agree that _yes, it’s beautiful, isn’t it?_ , when his gaze is focused instead on wide brown eyes, on pink lips curved into a happy smile.

 

He takes Julian’s hand, and they dance along the river. Julian laughs, when Sebastian twirls him, and Sebastian wonders if the sound will ever leave his dreams. They sing together, their voices a perfect harmony in the still night, and he knows music will never sound this beautiful again.

 

Julian’s voice is soft, when he invites Sebastian to his room. His head dips, his eyelashes flutter against his skin, and Sebastian’s not sure how anyone could say no to that. It’s quick, at first, desperate lips and hands frantically touching anything they can reach, fingers sliding over sweat-slick skin. After, Sebastian takes his time. He touches every inch of skin, kisses each fingertip. Julian’s shivering, by the end, and Sebastian’s a little awestruck that it’s all because of _him_.

 

He holds him, after, stares down at this beautiful boy in his arms until Julian’s fast asleep, watches his eyes dance beneath their lids as he dreams. He thinks, for the first time in his young life, that he might _want_ this. That maybe Julian could make it all worth it. He’d gladly give it all up, for just one more night of this.

 

In the morning, he kisses Julian goodbye. They’ve made their _deal_ , and as Julian squeezes his hands Sebastian knows he’d follow this boy to the ends of the earth, if he asked.That nothing could stop him from chasing this.

 

But then Julian’s _gone,_ and Sebastian starts to wonder.

 

To wonder if he can _really_ do this, if he can give up the fun and the parties and the endless stream of boys for just _one_. If he’s really built for something like this, for something serious and passionate and _real_.

 

He wonders if he can love the way Julian deserves.

 

It’s like his own mind is working against him, as he paces along the bridge they’d locked their initials on just a few short days ago. Telling him he doesn’t _deserve_ this, that he’s not the person who can keep that beautiful boy happy. He wants to cry, and scream, and throw their lock into the river below.

 

But then someone walks by, the scent of their coffee — _coffee and caramel and sugary kisses_ — startling Sebastian out of his thoughts, and suddenly he’s running as fast as he can. He’s in tears, even as he’s jumping into a cab, as he’s leaping out before the driver fully stops, as he’s bribing his way through security and sprinting to the gate.

 

He knows he’s late, the moment he starts running.

 

The gates are long closed, when he finally stops. He can see the plane pulling away, wonders which one of the windows Julian’s seated beside.

 

Wonders if Julian had waited, or if he’d known Sebastian wouldn’t come.

 

It had been a sign, he’ll tell himself later — if he’d really had his heart set, if he’d really been ready for this, he would’ve made it. He would’ve run just a little bit faster, would’ve decided just a few minutes earlier.

 

Now, though, it just hurts.

 

He doesn’t go home.

 

Not yet.

 

The sheets haven’t been changed on the hotel bed they’d shared. Sebastian kicks off his shoes, buries himself in the piles of blankets, wraps them tightly around his body until it almost feels like the weight of arms around him.

 

He inhales.

 

Coffee. Macarons. Broken promises.

 

He wonders how long the scent will last.


End file.
